


LOTR Headcannons

by AndromedaCat



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaCat/pseuds/AndromedaCat
Summary: I'm on vacation and decided to work on some head cannons I'd come up with over Christmas. No goals in posting, and I'll be jumping around a few fandoms.In this one, I wondered if the Shire got winter as I do, meaning freezing cold and lost of snow. After asking some friends who had actually read the series (I haven't, sue me, I will eventually), we determined that the climate would be more like England, so more damp and chilly than frozen.I couldn't stop wondering if Hobbits, upon discovering snow, would make a sledding party.I decided that they totally would!Tusen Takk!
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The Shire was a great deal more temperate than the rest of Middle Earth.

Other folk, on the very rare occasion when they would pass near the Shire, would remark favourably on the gentle weather, enjoying the absence of frightening storms and bitter cold. What passed for winter in the Shire was short and more like a cool spring or autumn than a true winter. Yet the Hobbits of the Shire were not ignorant of the passing of the seasons. The change of the sun was noticed, particularly in the changes in all growing things. While the longer nights meant more time inside by the fire to drink, eat and tell stories, all of Hobbiton missed their green fields. There would be much talk between Hobbits at the tavern of what they were most looking forward to growing in the new season, new and old plants to be welcomed back like old friends. 

Some hundred years ago, an enterprising Took decided that they wanted to see what the winters north of the Shire were like. Were they truly so formidable? A Brandybuck decided to accompany him, neither fully trusting the other not to invent a series of stories rather than make the actual journey. Laden with food and warm clothing, the two departed in the depths of winter with a small band of curious Hobbits to see them off. It was weeks before they returned, excited and hungry and bursting with tales of giant piles of snow, not the measly frosts or inch of snowfall that was an extreme of a Shire winter. They spoke of enormous icicles as long at the hobbits were tall, a completely frozen waterfall and ice on a pond so thick that they were unable to shatter it. While the great majority of the Shire doubted the claims, enough were curious enough to make the journey themselves. A small group set out some days later, eventually returning to confirm their fellow’s stories. They went on to talk of building tunnels through the deepest snow, and of the great amusement they found when a retiring Baggins who had been dragged along on the adventures lost his footing and slid a great ways down a large hill. All in the party, including the somewhat grumpy Baggins, agreed that sliding down the hill was worth the trek. 

With the winter soon drawing to a close, many others who were not required to look after farm animals made their way north. A wealthy Proudfoot commissioned a wagon, intending to ride there in style, but had extreme difficulty inducing any of their farm animals to pull the vehicle. Once reaching the snow, several Hobbits discovered that they could slide down the snowy hills more easily if they knelt or lay down on their cloaks. It turned into a yearly tradition, with as much of the Shire as was able to go leaving for short trips to go to the snow. Eventually the outings became a sort of festival. Delicacies were brought, mulled wine was made and served, warm fired built under the stars and tents brought. 

After several years, two Longshank children happened upon this particular party and, after making friends with several Hobbit children, retuned the next day bearing sleds. While they were a trifle too heave for the Hobbits to pull up the hill, the tall children were very obliging. Several of the Hobbits built their own sleds in a more suitable size, and soon there began a tradition of sled races down the hill. Snow ball tournaments were also common, as well as full blown battles involving the entire camp. 

Things grew even grander after the Men folk joined their children in celebrating with the Hobbits. The Hobbits were particularly fond of the larger glasses and serving sizes their guests brought, and the Menfolk were surprised and amused at the amount Hobbits could consume. To this day, they continue to meet for their Winter festival.


	2. Samwise Visits Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo's had enough of Sam telling everyone how heroic Frodo is and neglecting his own role in the journey. So Frodo takes Sam to visit the Elves for a bit or a reality check and confidence boost. I might break it up into two chapters.
> 
> Tusen Takk!

Sam always saw Frodo Baggins as a hero. He’d undertaken a huge task for the safety of all Middle Earth, and suffered greatly. Sam would always speak of Frodo’s bravery and friendship. It never seemed to linger in his mind the pain Frodo and Frodo’s burden had inflicted on Sam, himself. Sam understood that the Ring had a great deal of influence on his friend, as well as Frodo’s sympathies being abused by Gollum. Sam’s words of Frodo were still ones of a true friend. While Frodo had frequently tried to tell Sam that Sam himself was truly a hero, Sam steadfastly refused to believe it. Frodo was unsure whether this was due to modestly, a lack of belief in his own worth, or a misplaced sense of dedication. While most of Middle Earth recognized the actions of the Fellowship, the Shire preferred to remain oblivious to their tale and, in Frodo’s mind, robbed Sam of a great deal of recognition. While Frodo set his affairs in order to depart for the Grey Havens, he determined to try one last attempt to show Sam his worth. 

~

Sam was in the midst of transplanting lavender seedlings when an invitation appeared through the post. It was a large and made of fine and beautiful paper. Confused, Sam broke the seal to reveal an invitation from Lord Elrond, inviting him to visit Rivendell. Somewhat numb with surprise, Sam could hardly believe his eyes when another beautiful letter arrived, written by the hand of Galadriel herself, inviting him to stay for a time in Lothlórien. The invitation was open to all of the four Hobbits, though addressed to Sam. When Sam approached Frodo about the invitation, Frodo agreed to accompany Samwise as his guest. Ignoring Sam’s protests that the invitation must have been meant for Frodo, Frodo firmly told Sam to go pack his bags before gently and smilingly pushing him out the door (in somewhat contrary behaviour to a typical Baggins). When Sam approached Merry and Pippin, both decided to remain in the Shire, as they were in the midst of preparing their homes for a future visit from Faramir, although the fact that their favourite pipe weed was finally dried enough to be smoked may also have had an influence on their decision. With encouragement from Rosie, Sam finally agreed to go.

~  
Frodo had another battle on his hands when it came to travel. Sam was doggedly refusing to drop his role as Frodo’s companion and caretaker. While the ponies all four Hobbits had returned with made travel to the Elves far more comfortable, Sam was determined that he should carry the majority of the supplies and be responsible for Frodo and their camp. Only with great difficulty did Frodo convince Sam that his shoulder was not too painful to contribute to cooking. It was while being allowed to supervise the cooking of bacon one morning that Frodo came upon a brilliant idea. He began telling Sam a story modelled after their journey through Middle Earth. Frodo made sure that his character was imperfect with many visible and natural flaws, while highlighting the nobility of the hero’s companion. Frodo had prefaced his tale by telling Sam that it was one he had read in Rivendell while healing from the Ring Wraith’s attack. Luckily, Sam did not appear to catch on.

Frodo used the Baggins ability for storytelling to make the tale even longer, having Sam’s character rescue Frodo multiple times. By the time they reached Rivendell, Frodo had completed half of his story. Sam was in great sympathy with the hero character, but was slowly coming around to recognizing the value and worth of his own character. Perhaps it was the story still buzzing in his mind, but Sam managed not to notice when Frodo moved to stand beside Sam instead of in front of him during their entrance to the Elven city. Sam was very surprised when Lord Elrond greeted both him and Frodo with the same honour, being very glad to see them both. 

Samwise couldn’t help but notice that he was being treated differently than the last time he had stayed in Rivendell. The first visit, after being attacked by the Wraiths, he and the other Hobbits were treated well but pretty much ignored. He could recall the Elves being astonished at how much the Hobbits could eat. Apparently the rumours of Hobbit appetites had not been taken seriously. It wasn’t until after Frodo had agreed to take the Ring to Mt Doom that their hosts had seemed to really recognize the halflings. Now, after their perilous adventure, he was being spoken with rather than at, and found himself engaged in a conversation with Lord Elrond himself over several different plants over a walk through the gardens. From an entranceway, Frodo observed and smiled to himself.


	3. Samwise Visits Lothlorien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!
> 
> A huge thank you to MakeNoiseMan for some truly amazing insight into the meaning behind the Hithlain rope Sam used. I didn't think of that at all, Bravo!
> 
> Tusen Takk!

Sam’s confusion continued as other Rivendell Elves continued to speak to Frodo, and even more to Sam, with respect and interest. A number of the Elves sought out Sam specifically to speak with him, both about his adventures and about plant life. By the time Sam and Frodo departed for Lothlorien, Sam was far more at ease speaking with the Fair Folk, relaxing so far as to tell jokes and small stories, graciously accepting a few cuttings and seeds for planting in the Shire. Frodo was delighted at the change, managing a private word with Elrond and thanking him for agreeing to this visit. 

Frodo continued his story as they approached Galadriel’s domain, having Sam’s character prevent war through his insight and clear understanding of a deceitful character’s motives. Frodo was beginning to run out of plot by the time they reach Lothlorien, and was thankful that the Elves managed to distract Sam. Again, Frodo ensured that he and Sam entered the land side by side when Sam tried, unconsciously, to put Frodo first. 

Galadriel was grace herself, as she had been when they first encountered her. She spoke tenderly to both Hobbits, smiling when Sam easily and adoringly responded to her inquiries of their journey. Sam and Frodo were again treated with compassion and respect by their hosts, with Sam being far more at ease and willing to converse. He grew to be able to ask any Elves he encountered about their lives, their work and their land. The Lothlorien Elves were somewhat surprised at this change, as when Sam had first stayed with the Fellowship he had appeared too nervous to approach an unfamiliar person, much less make idle and pleasant conversation. They began to invite Sam, and Frodo of course, on short journeys through Lothlorien to search for rare and precious plants, which excited Sam to no end. He proved to be a valuable asset, managing to locate several valuable plants where his Elven companions had failed to locate them. 

Sam managed to relax enough to accept a challenge of a drinking game with several of the younger Elves, much to Frodo and Galadriel’s amusement, which ended in a valiant draw, much singing and laughter, and a great deal of fatigue for all participants the next day. The Elves involved never answered to the allegations that they had called a tie when they were capable of a clear victory, and insist that Sam nearly drank them under the table.

Near the end of their visit, Galadriel sought out Sam while Frodo was speaking with Celeborn. Sam had brought her gift with him, and thanked her again, telling Galadriel that he thought he understood the value of her gift at last. Sam continued, suggesting that not all battles needed warriors, that someone commonplace and not dangerous could be useful, as a rope had been infinitely more useful to him than the gift of a blade would have been. Galadriel smiled softly, gently suggesting that the rope and Sam had a similar role, to bind, guide and support. Sam had helped Frodo to remain whole, despite the influence of the Ring, and not fraying himself when he briefly carried the Ring. The rope had enabled their success, enabling them to make a journey that would have been impossible otherwise. Galadriel continued, reminding Sam that Gollum had been averse to the Hithlain, repelling the darkness in him, as Sam had done. The rope had been like Sam, a dependable warrior. 

Sam had not been prepared for this, and for some time was silent. Galadriel’s smile grew, eventually bringing Sam out of his mind and inviting him to walk with her to find Frodo and Celeborn.

Frodo could detect the change in Sam as they returned to the Shire, gifted with yet more seeds from Lothlorien. Frodo’s story continued on their journey, with the characters resembling more and more their sources. It was as they entered Hobbiton that Sam remarked on how closely Frodo’s characters echoed themselves. It was also as they neared home that Sam mentioned an idea to try for the position of Mayor of the Shire, feeling that he may be up to the task. Frodo couldn’t agree more.


End file.
